Coffee Shop
by Letsflyfree
Summary: Kurt Hummel walks past the local coffee shop everyday after work, only tonight does he decide to walk in. He doesn't want to walk out.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt peered into the crowded coffee shop through the glass for the hundredth time this year, quickly scanning the comfy chairs and adorable tables with people snugly sat around them. Every week the manager held an open mic night, and every week Kurt wanted to get up on the stage and sing like he was back at McKinley. As an added plus, the mystery guitar-playing man was _very_ cute.

So he decided that tonight; he would walk in, scope out the place and maybe order a coffee for himself before discreetly leaving.

But as soon as he opened the door, a blast of warm coffee-scented air caressed his face, causing him to inhale sharply and receive a few weird looks from those sat nearest the door. The atmosphere felt intoxicating – low, hushed voices mixed in with the relaxing tones of instruments being tuned on stage softly echoed around the charmingly clichéd shop. At the centre of the stage sat Kurt's mystery man setting up his guitar and silently laughing at a comment the blond guy next to him had said, making his shoulders shiver with the suppression and giving Kurt a sly, yet broad smile.

Spinning around before the guitar playing man could realise Kurt was blushing, he ordered a drink as surreptitiously as he was able to without drawing unwanted attention to himself. Sitting at a secluded table close to the stage, Kurt noticed mystery guitar man looking at him and he blushed again (_what was wrong with me?),_ hiding his face behind his drink as he slowly sipped it.

"Heart beats fast, colours and promises, how to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall" The curly-haired, amber-eyed man's voice resonated lightly through the speakers; blending nicely with the piano playing next to him and the guitar he was strumming, his eyes focused on the smooth neck of it. The audience quietened as a comfortable silence fell like a light spring shower inside the shop, refreshing and relaxing those who listened. Light harmonies came from the blond playing piano and the incorporation of it made Kurt's heart swell and his lips pressed themselves together, eyes slowly closing in his relaxed state.

The beat of the song was mellow and felt somewhat romantic as spotlights from behind Kurt lightly lit up the singer's face. A few people wolf-whistled and some clapped, the singer rearing his head and winking at the audience. The music surrounded Kurt, calming his racing mind and relaxing his aching body, feeling like mystery guitar man's voice was lulling him into a false sense of safety and closure, smooth and deep.

Unsure of how to react, Kurt could feel his heart pummelling against his ribcage, leaping, soaring and begging him to sing along – he knew this song! He remembered hearing glimpses and snippets of it on the radio when Rachel sang/hummed to herself every time she cleaned the flat they shared. It was a top-40, meaning Kurt would dismiss it straight away as it wasn't his kind of music.

'Although if mystery guy sang it...' Kurt thought, 'I wouldn't mind as much'. It was catchy and soon enough he found himself lightly humming along, despite knowing how close he was to the stage.

"I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more" The singer paused and looked at Kurt, making him feel like those honey eyes could see into his blue-glasz ones, unwrapping him, like a rose that was ready to bloom in a summer haze. Holding his gaze, Kurt sipped his drink and inhaled lightly as their eye contact was broken and mystery guitar man started to sing, looking fixedly down at the guitar that so greatly reflected his eyes, the amber shades melted together and created a hue so beautiful Kurt had to look back at his coffee.

Usually, Kurt would wander home after work; listen to Rachel babble on about her career and how she swore (again and again) she saw Barbra Streisand standing on the sidewalk, which would then somehow drift the conversation onto Finn and how much she missed him. He smiled at the memories of endless nights with her annoying yet homely conversations and quickly decided tonight was going to be different.

Tonight, he was going to tip-toe lightly out of his comfort zone and maybe, just maybe, he would ask the guitar man out for a coffee.

"One step closer, I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more" His voice was incredible and Kurt just couldn't compare it to anyone on Broadway, or to any other voice he had heard before.

Their eyes met again and to his surprise, the singer gave him a sly wink as the song ended, much to Kurt's dismay. A ruffle of applause rang throughout the room before it was replaced by the faint, light-hearted chatter one would only hear in such a cosy coffee shop. Hasty quiet voices, mellow and relaxing, filled the room and Kurt listened absent-mindedly.

Sipping his drink again, he took in its deep flavour and sweet taste that clung onto his tongue soon after he had swallowed and he relished every second. Standing from the table, he hitched his bag further onto his shoulder, picking up his drink as he did so, hearing a thought ring clear through his mind, 'Should I go home or should I talk to that guy?' He blinked rapidly a few times, willing the thought away. Kurt began to walk towards the door absent-mindedly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, when he realised he had forgotten his scarf. He could hear a voice inside his head cry out in anguish 'It's a Hermés limited edition!'

As he went to pick up his scarf a tall Latina woman blocked his way and started yelling at him in Spanish.

"¡Fuera de mi camino, Britt y tengo que llegar a la cabina!" Her voice almost knocked Kurt off his feet and he stumbled back into someone.

(Get out of my way, Britt and I need to get to the cab!)

"So then I said-" The bodiless voice behind Kurt bumped into his shoulder and he spun around, awaiting hurls of abuse and a one-sided heated conversation that usually ended in Kurt just walking away, not bothering to even apologise. "—Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to-"The man looked up from the floor, his feet nervously shuffling to face his bumpee. Surprise and a grin seemed to plaster themselves on the strangers face, making Kurt smile and introduce himself.

"Kurt" his voice sounded more confident than he felt as he flung his hand out to the stranger, waiting patiently for a response.

"Blaine" the stranger (now, Kurt realised, 'Blaine' was no longer a stranger) took Kurt's hand firmly and shook it, laughter falling out of his mouth and engulfing them in his melodic voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing, hot night, wind was blowing -HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY, BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE" Rachel sang from the kitchen, her voice gradually becoming louder as she swayed into the front room, grinning from ear to ear, a glass of wine in each hand. At the look on Kurt's face, she stuck her tongue out and gave one of the glasses to Tina before taking the other for herself and settling down in her armchair. She tried to suppress a smile before bursting out into song again, laughing and squealing with Tina.

Kurt mocked a laugh and stood, "If you're both quite done, I'm going to bed. Thank you for the help though" he stuck two thumbs up while smiling and his eyes crinkled. Tina and Mike protested and Rachel gestured towards him to sit down again. He gave into the constant pleading and sat down, emitting a small cheer from a slightly drunk Rachel.

They all focussed on the episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S showing on tv, making vague connections to the characters and each other while Rachel _constantly _reminded them of her names origin and mouthed along with her characters lines.

"You know, I think Rachel and Ross' relationship is a lot like Finn and I's," she repeated for the 15th time since Kurt had arrived home. "I mean, Finn was in love with me before he asked me out, right?" Her head hung on her shoulders as she turned towards them, the alcohol making her relaxed and her limbs heavy.

"Yes Rachel, he was. Can we stop this conversation before we have a repeat of last night please?" Kurt said, giving her a playful wink as she sulked, cradling her almost empty wine glass to her chest.

Tina sucked in a breath before she spoke, her eyes catching Kurt's as he turned towards her, "Kurt, are you sure he's gay? I mean, what if he's just being friendly?" She lightly rubbed his knee and squeezed it before her hand slid back into Mikes.

"Tina you should have seen the way he looked at me while he sang, I mean have you heard 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri? It's romantic and so dorky and- _and_ he winked at me! That has to stand for something doesn't it?"

She shrugged, "Maybe he had something in his eye?" Kurt turned to glare at her, his hands fiddling with the pocket of his navy sweater and he looked down before replying, "I'm pretty sure he was winking at me"

She stared back at him, eyebrows raised. He sighed, his hands running through his auburn hair and finally resting on the back of his neck. "Oh god, I made the whole thing up in my head didn't I?" His voice sounded muffled as his knees slid up the sofa, folding near his chest.

"You shouldn't be nervous; he was the one to give you his number so he's kind of expecting you to call!" Mike said from behind Tina's form smothering him. Kurt shrugged, "I don't know... what would I say? Hi! I'm the guy you winked at in the coffee shop earlier this evening and I may or may not be_ in_ _freaking love _with you even though I've only seen you once in my entire life?"

Mike's face appeared and he shrugged back, pulling Tina off the sofa, "Whatever, Tina and I are going to bed, see you both in the morning". They gracefully (because _everything_ they did was 'graceful') ascended the staircase, nudging sides and giggling into each other's shoulders.

"Why don't you do something?" Rachel slurred from her chair, "you only saw him less than 20 minutes ago, give him a call or a text. I could be wrong and he might actually like you," Rachel added reassuringly, her voice becoming louder as he heard her stand and felt her hand rest on his shoulder.

Kurt theatrically gasped and clutched his chest.

"Is THE Rachel Berry admitting she may be wrong?" She smirked and cuffed his ear lightly before walking up the stairs, stretching and humming songs as she stumbled into her room, closing the door lightly.

Kurt was left with his own thoughts annoying him, digging their roots down into his brain, spreading 'what if's' and 'maybe's' through his mind. He pulled the card from his bag and traced his finger along Blaine's name.

_Blaine Anderson._

_Singer, songwriter and musician._

_(Also coffee barista when needed)_

He stared at the number and thought of things to say when he would eventually gather the courage to ring Blaine.

"Hi, I saw you at the coffee shop and-"

No, that sounded like they had never even talked or met, which they had, I mean, shaking hands is meeting someone right?

"Hey, you were awesome tonight! About that coffee..."

Did that sound too eager? Kurt groaned to himself and turned the TV off, plunging the room into eerie silence and darkness save for the streetlight embracing the light hues from the rug and couch throws. He activated the app for a flashlight on his phone and picked up Rachel's abandoned wine glass on the side table before walking into the kitchen and flicking on the light. He looked around and sighed. Did she have to be so damn unorganised? One empty bottle of wine was discarded on the oven top (of all places, really?) and the half-empty one had a lost straw floating around inside the scarlet liquid, trying to escape.

Kurt snorted to himself. This was the second time in a week Rachel had tried to drink wine from the bottle with a straw and had found it to be impossible. The last time she had become so angry at the inability to reach the red liquid, Kurt had found the bottle stuffed with napkins and tissues. When he had questioned her about it, she shrugged nonchalantly and said the wine was 'evil' and she had to 'stop it escaping'.

One day, Kurt would get used to living with Rachel Berry. Having Tina and Mike living with them had dulled the blow and he began to learn about their domestic habits. Some days he would find scuffmarks on the kitchen floor tiles, where Mike had began dancing and only when he stopped dancing did he realise the numerous black streaks coating the kitchen floor. On worse days, he would find random discarded items of clothing around the house and had to have an awkward talk with Tina and her interesting lingerie choices, places to have sex appropriately included, after that, the 'incidents' were still as common but (thankfully) in obscure places.

He quickly tidied the kitchen and made a very quick breakfast plan for tomorrow before turning off the light, mumbling to himself about light fixtures. Kurt felt around the counter-top for his bag and followed Rachel up the first set of stairs before continuing up another and reaching his room.

His phone flashed and he read the text from Rachel, _'Go to sleep, I can partically hear you thinking!' _He giggled for the slight auto correction, not expecting her to notice it. He put his bag on his desk chair closely followed by his clothes neatly folded, aside from his underwear, which he continued to wear until changing into an old t-shirt and sweats. The thought of Blaine's card and empty offer left forgotten as Kurt commenced his nightly routine before falling into bed and letting himself sleep.


End file.
